Noble Idiot
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: After leaving her family and friends in the Great Hall, a crying and mourning Ginny decided to go take comfort in the Gryffindor Common Room, only to be drawn to a certain someone's old dorm. Post DH, HarryxGinny.


**Noble Idiot**

**_by Cerulean Leader_**

**_**_ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø_**_**

* * *

><p>Ginny tiredly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, looking around at the damaged staircases and walls, the burnt paintings and scorched floors. The corners of her eyes started glistening with small tears, but immediately wiped them away.<p>

Her thoughts soon drifted to her loved ones who were still in the Great Hall, mourning the loss of all those who died in the war against Lord Voldemort.

Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin…

The crimson haired girl let out a muffled sob escape her throat, before more of them came and tears slowly cascaded down her bruised cheeks. Dropping her head, her knees soon gave way and she sat down on the stone steps.

She cried for everyone who died; she cried for Harry, she cried for Ron and Hermione, she cried for Severus Snape, she cried for little Teddy Lupin, for all the victims of the war. It just wasn't fair.

After a few minutes, she finally managed to stand up and slowly climbed the rest of the stairs, and made her way up to the familiar portrait. It was slightly ripped at the top, but otherwise the Fat Lady was fine.

The Fat Lady had her eyes closed in rest, but opened one eye to see Ginny outside, rubbing her forearm nervously as she looked up at the lady.

Opening the other eye and rolling them both, she swung open as she recognized the traditional Weasley red hair. Ginny tilted her head in confusion, but walked inside the room anyway.

Gasping at the sight, she sighed in defeat. The chairs were all torn, the carpet scratched and scorched but the flames within the mantelplace continued to stay alight. It was comforting; whenever she walked in there, the roaring fire would still be burning. It gave her a sense of being home with her family, or those previous years at Hogwarts when she and her friends would just hang around in the plush chairs and talk about the most random things.

Shaking her head of the memories, she moved to the stone staircase, slowly walking up and running her hand along the once creamy coloured walls. As she moved past the windows on the way up to the dormitories, she couldn't help but glance outside at the view. Everything seemed so peaceful, not hectic like it had just hours before.

She continued to climb up to the sixth-year girls dormitories, but couldn't help looking at the other tunnel which let to the boys dormitories. It was drawing her towards it, like a magnet. She couldn't help but be curious, and so followed the trail. Wiping her cheek as a free tear escaped once again, she just followed up.

Soon, Ginny stopped in front of an oak door, wondering whose dormitory this was. Why had she been led here? Slowly, she pushed it open and stepped inside, looking at the five beds which surrounded the oddly shaped room. The beds hadn't been touched except for one; the curtains had been drawn closed on that bed which was on the opposite side of the room, right near the window which reflected the moonlight rays onto it.

She couldn't help it or control her body; it just seemed to have a mind of its own. As much as she willed herself to stop, she continued to walk. She pushed the curtain back gently, and looked at the occupant of the bed who seemed even more tired than she was.

There was Harry.

Her Harry.

Another sigh escaped her lips once again, and her knees buckled to the ground. She was then kneeling beside the bed, looking at with her brown eyes glazed over once again. She was tempted to run her fingers gently over his skin, his dirty and bloody cheeks, but he looked to peaceful. His hair was still as unruly as ever, perhaps even more because of the battle. His clothes were all messy and extremely dirty, wrinkled and torn. There was a hole on his shirt which showed a large bruise on his stomach, and she winced when she saw it, not that she was much better.

A small sob managed to let itself out of her, but was muffled from trying to hold back tears. Tears were falling down her rosy cheeks slowly. She brought her face closer to his, pressing her lips to his forehead but another sob escaped her.

She continued to cry and whimper, waking up Harry whom she was still leaning on. His face was slightly wet from the drops of water, but he didn't take any notice of it. Not knowing who it was because of his blurry vision, he soon realized by the mane of hair on top of the girl's head.

"Ginny..." he whispered, sitting up. She pushed herself off him, and looked into his emerald eyes. He grabbed his glasses off the table beside him and put them on.

"You're an idiot." she murmured back, wiping a stray tear before she was pulled into a hug.

"I missed you so much..."

"You're still a noble idiot, Harry." Ginny said again, and buried herself into his shoulder.

That he was, Harry Potter was a noble idiot, but she wouldn't change him for the world.

But she still would have to yell at him later, and boy, was he going to get an earful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, readers! Wow, I actually planned this one ages ago, but never got around to finishing it. I hope you liked it, it's not the best in the world, but I tried. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Since I had uploaded all my recent works which I had recently completed (my chapter stories don't count, of course), I was going through my old stuff because I wanted to find a one-shot I had begun writing on Christmas Day last year, which I never got around to finishing. But I couldn't find it, but I found this one.**

**Please review! :D**

**Word Count: 937**

**~CL**


End file.
